


Страничка команды Weiss Kreuz

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoshop, graphic design
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Дизайн лэндинга.Страничка команды Weiss Kreuz в АУ, где они вышли из тени и легально работают на правительство, уничтожая преступников. Они невероятно популярны среди обычных японцев и имеют статус национальных героев. Их деятельность широко освещается в СМИ, их приглашают для участия в ток-шоу, берут интервью, а также они периодически ездят в турне по стране, встречаясь с фанатами (и параллельно ликвидируя тварей тьмы).
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Страничка команды Weiss Kreuz

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/86/JirAsToH_o.jpg)


End file.
